Forever
by koinux
Summary: SongFic, OneShot, Sequel to "I'm Sorry"... Both Sasuke and Sakura have started their own new lives. But on one night, their thoughts are turned to one another, and they suddenly didn't want to forget.


HULLO!!!!!!!! I can't believe this is up already! After all those good reviews for my other FanFiction I'm Sorry, I decided on a sequel. THANK YOU FOR THOSE NICE REVIEWS!!  
  
x3 nancy x3 Koori no tenshi x3 NevErEndIngDreAmeR x3 clicke x3 Pinkjasmine x3 fireblazie x3 Maya Amano x3 silvershadow15 x3 Destiny1029 x3 unknown x3 R.K.R. x3 Salem-Vampire-Witch-Hunter x3 Darkfire22 x3 greedyxangel x3  
  
Salem-Vampire-Witch-Hunter: Interesting... what a coincidence for you to listen to The Reason before reading the story. =DD  
  
Greedyxangel: DIE DIE DIE YOU STUPID STUPID!! ::pounds you into the ground:: I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU OVER AIM LATER!! ::pound pound:: ARRGGH!!  
  
...What? ehheh... ::innocent look::  
  
This one is also a SongFic! Yeah. It didn't take me a long time to decide which song to use. It's called No Secrets - I'll Remember You by Kui Lee. It's one of my favorites.  
  
**D/C:** Naruto is not mine people.  
  
NOTE: SasuSaku fans... YOU WILL NOT CRY AFTER READING THE FANFIC. Sorry, but it didn't come out that way.  
  
Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint you in this FanFic!! Enjoy!! 

**Forever**  
  
Months and years passed after Sasuke's last encounter with Sakura. He had done what he had decided to do that day. He started a new life. And he had found someone new. She was kinda like Sakura. Always happy and smiling and cheerful, but get on her nerves and she'll crush you. That was what had attracted him to her. It seemed kinda unfair to fall for someone because they were like the one you had loved before, but that was what had started Sasuke's relationship with her.  
  
Yet, he _still _cared for Sakura. He walked out onto his balcony, thinking about her.  
  
**_ It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change_**  
  
It had been a long time since they had last spoken. Sasuke wanted ever so desperately to talk to her, but they both had started new lives in their own different ways. He didn't want _anything _to change though. Nothing at all. He wanted her to trust him like what she had always done. He wanted them to be close friends. He hoped nothing would ever change.  
  
**_ Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always_**  
  
Yes, his relationship with her was something that couldn't be replaced by any other relationship. It was _special._ They were close friends; they had both cared for each other, but nothing else. It was different from most other relationships and that was why Sasuke cherished their times together more than anything else.  
  
**_ You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
Stood right by me through the tears  
Through everything_**  
  
She had shed more tears for him than anyone else. That had never changed, either. She still cried for him when things happened to him that hurt and pained him. She had always been by him, helping him along in what he called "his life".  
  
**_ I'll remember you  
And, baby, that's forever true_**  
  
Sasuke shifted his feet and leaned on the railing of his balcony, watching and looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Sasuke? What are you thinking about?" His girlfriend came up next to him and studied his face.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
He had never told her about Sakura and how much she resembled her, for fear it would tear them apart and make her hate him more than she loved him.  
  
"You can't be thinking about nothing! That would be impossible."  
  
**_ You're the one I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this_**  
  
"I'm just thinking about someone..."  
  
He heard her sharp intake of breath. Shit, why did he have to say that? Now, she would want the truth.  
  
"Who...?" She asked suspiciously. It happened just as he predicted.  
  
"My... mom... I miss her..."  
  
What a lie. Yet, that would have to for now.  
  
**_ I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through_**  
  
He continued letting his thoughts wander around Sakura. He remembered all the times she had been there for him. He cursed himself inwardly. He had never really been there for her before. It was always vice versa.  
  
**_ In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby  
I'll remember you_**  
  
He couldn't just forget her. She had left such a huge impression on him.  
  
_"I'll always be there for you, Sakura..."_ he thought. He was surprised at that thought. Then he relaxed yet again. Yeah, he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him. He shifted his gaze to the moon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_ I promise you I won't forget  
The times we shared  
The tears we cried_**  
  
Sakura leaned against the window pane. She tilted her head to get a better view at the moon. Was Sasuke there also watching the moon like her now? He might be. She sighed and thought about the last time she had met up with him. Heck, that was a long time ago. She knew he had started over again, from what she had heard from other people.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
Sakura turned to see her daughter hugging a teddy bear and in her pajamas.  
  
"Yes, honey? You should be sleeping."  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's on a mission. He'll be back soon." Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead. She was two and already talking a lot.  
  
"But I want Daddy..."  
  
"Don't worry." She picked her daughter up and carried her back to her room.  
  
**_ You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back  
To meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways_**  
  
She knew they could never really be the way they had been together as preteens or teens. There was absolutely no way to meet with him privately anymore. She had also heard from others that he had gotten himself a girl. She was surprised when her mind had registered that in her mind.  
  
"Now, go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Sakura tucked her daughter in.  
  
So he was moving on. They were going in different directions, but for the best. That was what Sakura had decided and come down to.  
  
**_ You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything_**  
  
He had taught her a lot. _To stay standing in battle, how to become stronger_... yet he had made her believe indirectly that she could get to the real and hidden away him, which was _supposedly _impossible. Getting to the real him was just like saying _I did everything impossible that you can think of_. And yet, she had. She really had. Even though she hadn't known she had done that, her goal had already been accomplished.  
  
Sakura went back to the window where she had been a moment before. Again, she gazed up at the moon.  
  
**_ Stood right by me through the tears  
Through everything_**  
  
Boy, she remembered all the times he had saved her on their missions together. When she had gotten hurt or started crying, he was there. He was with her through her pain, happiness, tears, really everything now that she thought about it.  
  
**_ I'll remember you  
And baby that's forever true_**  
  
Because he had done that and probably never realized how much it meant to her, how could she not forget him even though he was actually out of her life now? She had someone else, had two kids, a new life... The answer for Sakura was their past together. Her husband did not know that she had been close to the Uchiha Sasuke and she never intended on telling him. He would just be surprised and shocked and their family togetherness would go downhill from there.  
  
**_ You're the one I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this_**  
  
Sakura was so confused. She missed him, but she shouldn't! It was so agitating! She thought her new life with her new family could get her to forget Sasuke and make her happier, but she only felt sadder. His last few words to her were I love you. But he had been too late. Heck, _it was on the day of her wedding_!  
  
**_ I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through_**  
  
But she had no reason to forget him altogether. She would eventually end up near him whenever he was in pain. But there was also his new girlfriend. She would be there by his side also! She would be there by his bed whenever he was in the hospital, crying if he was in pain. She would be the same to Sasuke as Sakura had been to him. Sakura sighed. She would be the backup comfort to Sasuke then.  
  
**_ In my heart you'll always be forever baby  
I'll remember you_**  
  
He would always be there, lingering in her memories, never leaving.  
  
**_ If the day should come when you meet someone  
You know that I'll follow  
I will be there  
_**  
He had someone. She had someone. And yet they would be there for each other.  
  
**_ Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
Cause I'll be remember you  
You_**  
  
Sakura sighed and opened the window. A breeze floated in. It refreshed her from thinking so much.  
  
**_ I'll remember you  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this_**  
  
Sasuke, who was still on his balcony, sighed. His girlfriend had left for her home already. A breeze ruffled his hair gently, the same breeze that Sakura had felt.  
  
Was Sakura also feeling what he was feeling? The same breeze, the same coolness of the night, the same painful yet happy thoughts?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_ I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be forever baby  
I'll remember you_**  
  
The two of them breathed in the cool air from the outside. Both were thinking the same, feeling the same, and were doing the same. Both were lost in their own two very different worlds. Yet somehow, something tied the two worlds together and that thing wouldn't let go or break.  
  
That thing was love. And they both knew it.  
  
**_ Forever, baby, I'll remember you_**

SoOo... how was that? Was it good, bad, stupid, awesome, touching, or what? I might keep doing SongFics. They are easier... He he he... Until next time... buhbye!!  
  
O YEAH!! **IF YOU FELT SAD AFTER READING I'M SORRY OR THIS FANFIC PLEASE READ MY HUMOR STORY CALLED IDEAL WORLD. YOU'LL CRACK UP, TRUST ME!**


End file.
